User blog:WonderPikachu12/Usain Bolt vs Sonic the Hedgehog. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History
Title cards by Noah because he's amazing. 'Fastest man alive, Usain Bolt, faces against the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog, to see who is truly the fastest one alive.' Sonic the Hedgehog Background: Green Hill Zone Usain Bolt: An Olympic race track Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GrK5GJ1Sy7E Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! 'Sonic the Hedgehog:' (Start at 0:18) My name's Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog Compared to me, your running is just a simple jog I'm a hero and iconic, you winning would be ironic Your ass is grass, Bolty, don't need to go Super Sonic The boy from Trelawny is making me yawny It Doesn't Matter if you try! I'll conquer this battle like I have many You're in my Shadow, we know your jealous of me I Spin Dash you in a Flash! You'll drop all your gold bling Usain, you're insane, and Jamaican me crazy I'm super sonic racing, and disgracing you is easy I defeat Eggman every day, you're next on my list You're In His World, where I've got an ass for you to kiss 'Usain Bolt:' (0:51) I'm the REAL fastest one alive! You're a hack and subliminal Your whole series rips off others, like Dragon Ball! Not even original I kick the asses of furfags like you on a day-to-day basis I'm cracking my knuckles, and I'll put you with the faker in stasis We all know you're gay! Ask your boyfriend, Miles My raps strike like a Lightning Bolt, more yellow than Tails You go Mach 1 fictional? I passed 9.69 realistical I'm collecting more gold than you will on your zoned-out Green Hills, ya'll 'Sonic the Hedgehog:' (1:12) I break both robots and the sound barrier! I'm on the Walk of Game, son I'm the Genesis of fast-paced action since 1991 I team up in sports with Mario and in bed with Rose You got burnt by your own Bolt, I'm getting millions of games sold! 'Usain Bolt:' (1:23) I've been conquering races since I was kid! You did it when you were classic You aren't retro no more, Sonic, so get back to sucking Sega's dick I'll double double rap your ass to the Space Colony ARK World Athlete of the Year has more bite than your bark WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! (to 'SEEE-GAAA') EEE-PIIIC (whoosh) RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORYYYYY!!! Poll Who won? Sonic the Hedgehog Usain Bolt SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: How's it going? My name's Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! I made my first appearance on a game named after myself in 1991 on the Sega Genesis, created as a new mascot for Sega to replace Alex Kidd. My games star me facing off against the evil Dr. Robotnik, or as he's currently known Dr. Eggman. My best friends are Miles “Tails” Prower and Knuckles the Echidna, and my love interest who I try to keep it platonic with is Amy Rose, who is completely obsessed with me. Hey, isn’t everyone? (winks) I also have a rival, Shadow the Hedgehog, who is almost as well-loved as me in the series! When I collect seven Chaos Emeralds, I have the ability to go Super Sonic, allowing me invincibility, flight, and amazing strength, as long as I keep collecting enough rings to keep me alive. For the longest time, I was rivaled against Mario, but recently most of my games have been moved onto Nintendo consoles with the failed sales of the Sega consoles, and even more recently Mario and I have been teaming up in Olympic games against one another! Also, yes, sometimes my games may seem based off existing material, but I swear, I do NOT do copyright infringement! …maybe. USAIN BOLT: Hey, Usain Bolt here. I’m a Jamaican sprinter widely regarded as the fastest person ever. A young 26 years old, born on 1986 in Trelawny, Jamaica. I quickly showed off my potential as a kid, running in the annual national primary-schools' meeting for my parish. By the age of twelve, I had become the school's fastest runner over the 100 metres distance. I tried out other sports, but I was urged into track and field, which I easily conquered with my incredible speed. I was the first man to hold the world records for both the 100 and 200 metres, which gave me the first ever “double double”, and I set the world record in the 4x100 metres relay which gave me another “double triple”… with some other people’s help, too. I’m a reigning Olympic champion, getting six gold medals in sprinting! I managed to break my own world record of 9.69 seconds in 100 m to 9.58 seconds. Impressive, no? I got myself the nickname ‘Lightning Bolt’ and awards including the IAAF World Athlete of the Year, Track & Field Athlete of the Year, and Laureus Sportsman of the Year (three times). I’ve been notably called the world’s most marketable athlete and the greatest athlete ever. Category:Blog posts